Kamen Rider: Legacy
by selocon
Summary: A 19 year old must face his destiny when he gains the mysterious Legacy runes, and team up with a rune maker named Yuji, and a mysterious 25 year old female named Imara who seems all too eager to take on the mantle of a Rider. Can he survive his destiny or will he succumb to the darkness within his soul
1. Destiny's connected

"_You hold a legacy"_ was repeated about 8 times, before the 19 year old jerked awake, sitting up in bed, as he holds his right arm as if he's in pain. On the floor near the bed is a long sleeve shirt with the right sleeve cut in half going the full length, so it would fly open whenever he made a move. He thought back over the previous day's events.

_Flashback_

Katari walked through the city, holding a box he was told to deliver to an old warehouse in the shipping district. He stepped inside, and shouted out to the darkness. "Hey, name's Katari, I was told to bring this here!" He held up the box, which started glowing as the lights flicked on and the only other guy in the room, a male in his late 30s, shot at him. Acting on instinct, Katari held up his right arm to shield his head, but instead of feeling the bullets hit, his arm became covered in runes, which glowed a lightning blue, and whispered to him.

He felt himself grow weak and fell to his knees, before he was transported into his mind. "Whoa! Where am I?" He heard a voice chuckle behind him, and turned around. What he saw made him gasp, standing in front of him was a warrior, dressed in dark colors with the same runes going up his right arm and across half his body. "You hold a legacy." The figure said, holding out a weird device.

It looked as though it could be a belt, however, there were no straps, and it had a slot in the top, as if he had to insert something. Katari, naturally curious and somehow drawn to it, picked it up, and it glowed the same color in his hands. "With that, and this Rider rune, you can become Kamen Rider Legacy, and protect the world from the Zintar." The rune materialized in Katari's free hand, before the figure faded, and Katari regained his composure in the real world.

He regained his feet, and where the box had been, was now the belt-like device, and his other hand held the rune. He looked down, and the sleeve of his right arm was split, but he smiled anyway, placing the device at the front of his waist. "Henshin!" he said, holding the rune out in his right hand, as the energy transferred, causing the rune to glow as well. He inserted it into the slot, but nothing happened, until he made an L with the thumb and first finger on his right hand.

Hi transformation sequence is shown as the runes travel from his arm and across his body, then a second wave forms his suit, complete with glowing runes on the right side. "Nice trick, but you aren't getting out of here, alive, boy." The man from earlier said, snapping as he transformed into a black and green mantis like monster. "You're not the only one with the ability to Henshin."

Having no clue what was going on, Katari ran forward, attacking the monster, until the guy fled when he was trying to get out of a pile of crates. Katari de-henshined, catching the rune as it was ejected upwards, and catching the driver as it fell. The diver summoned a holder for it which he put on around his upper left thigh, attaching a similar holster to his right thigh for the rune.

_End flashback_

Through trial and error, Katari had figured out how the belt and rune worked, but couldn't turn off the glow from the runes. "What is happening to me?" He asked the darkness around him, before he felt himself teleported somewhere.

He woke up an hour later, still shirtless, and laying on a metal floor somewhere, holding his right arm up for light, he almost punched a guy who looked not much older than himself, in the eye. "Um…who are you?" He asked, standing up, still using his arm for light.

"You asked what was happening to you, well, I can explain that, but only if you are willing to listen." The guy said, climbing up a ladder nearby, as Katari followed, and the lights came on. "You got it, but first, can I get your name?"

"Name's Yuji, and good, because this is a long story." He smiled slightly, before starting. "Years ago, there was a battle, between the Akayi, meaning the protectors, and the Zintar, the destroyers. The Akayi felt this world had promise, and took on human forms to protect it, but the Zintar, seeing it as another feeding ground, took on human forms to destroy it. The Akayi were recognized by the glowing runes covering their bodies, and it was said they created the LegacyDriver during the war."

He turned around as he continued. "They left the skills of crafting powerful runes to my family, and gave they own runic power to yours, each would be silently passed down until the blood of one is needlessly sought to kill the other. In other words, they will hunt you until they kill you so they can use your blood to kill everyone."

"Hold on, you're telling me that these things!" Katari waved his arm around, "are a trait passed from my ancestors?!" He shook his head in shock, "why did my dad or mom not have them?"

"That I don't know, maybe it's one of those things you will learn over time." Yuji said, shrugging, "as for what happened, well, you became Legacy, the protector of the dreams of the people of Japan." He walked over to table set up in an alcove off the main area, which was quite spacious, with two areas, the lower one obviously a living space for two people. "And welcome to the Gyro sphere, my headquarters, as well as yours."

Katari shook his head, as if he was dreaming. "_Mine_? You're kidding right? I have an apartment of my own, a place where all my stuff is!" Yuji shook his head, grabbing a watch off the table and putting it on Katari's right wrist, which masked the runes, and brought the real interior of the place into focus. White boards were mounted at the perfect height for Yuji, at random places around the room, with a bucket of markers hanging on a peg near the ladder.

A bookcase with many think leather bound books sat in the corner closest to the table, and a small portal sat on the other side of it. The lower level was decorated with to beds pressed up against the wall, and the rest of the space was crafted like a gym. "You can't focus without that, so don't lose it. And before you ask, yes I just helped you, because we are allies now, whether we want to be or not."

He pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a small set of runes on the inside of his arm. "We were bound by destiny, so until the Zintar are defeated, I'm forced to help you."

Katari had been mostly silent this whole time, needing to think it over, and he finally nodded. "Can you teleport me down a shirt…and the LegacyDriver and my Rider Rune…I kinda need those." Yuji chuckled, nodding as well. "Yeah, they'll be on your bed soon, and I'm working on a new rune for you, being that it's my job."

Fifteen minutes later, Katari returned up the ladder, with a shirt on, and his driver and rune in their holsters. As he opens his mouth to say something, alarms start blaring, and a computer display appears in front of him. "Sweet, and not sweet, that's the school, there are kids there!" He said, as the display disappeared, and he smirked. "How do I get out of here?"

"Push the button on your watch, and think of where you want to go." Yuji said, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, and Katari disappears. At the school, the Mantis creature from the day before is attacking children. "Yo, bug creep! Why don't you fight me instead?" He had donned a green waistcoat with long sleeves, the right one cut like his shirt from the previous day.

He pulled out his LegacyDriver, holding it up so his left arm formed an L shape with his body. He put it on as he held out the run with his right hand, and clicked it into place, forming an L with his right hand. "Henshin!" The same sequence from earlier appeared, but this time, the suit was a dark blue instead of black. "Alright then, let's fight!" The mantis charged at him, as the kids all ran to safety.

Grabbing the sword from his left side, he started slashing as much as he could, before noticing something. He flipped out the slot for his rune, and pulled it from his Driver, placing it in the slot and closing it, powering up his sword. "Legacy Rune Blade!" The blade glowed as the runes shot up it, and he leaped into the air, coming down in a diagonal slash, destroying the Zintar monster.

Yuji rides up on a motorcycle designed after Katari's Rider form, and hands his a rune. "The bike's all yours, and you got a new rune. It's called Dream Catcher, because it allows you to repair the dreams of people affected by the Zintar." Katari nods, and turns around at the cry of two kids…

Tune in next week for episode two!


	2. Double Legacies

Katari turned around when two kids cried out, and what he saw horrified him. One who looked to be about 8 was writhing on the ground in pain, with some sort of demonic runes trying to take him over. "I don't want to see anyone in the city afraid!" Katari shouted, putting the Dream Catcher Rune in his Driver, and drew a D in the air with his hand, and he was then transported into the kid's lifelong dream.

"Whoa!" He said, ducking out of the way as something was shot at him. He turned to look, and saw a detective who looked like an older version of the kid, facing off against the Mantis Zintar. _So this is that kid's life dream? To be a detective?_ He growled when he saw the hits against the detective were causing damage to the area around him, causing those runes to appear. "So that's what happens…" He ran forward, kicking the Zintar away from the detective. "Run, now!" He slashed at the monster for several minutes before leaping into the air, charging the runes on the right side of his Rider form. "Rider Rune Kick!" He charged the power up and slammed into the Mantis, destroying it, and the world started to repair itself, as he ejected the Dream Catcher rune, and was ejected from the world.

"Katari! You're ok!" Yuji said, running up, and noticing the young Rider collapse. Katari woke up hours later, his right arm in incredible pain, and he didn't even move it as he got out of bed. "How long was I out?" He asked Yuji as he struggled up the ladder, and staggered around a bit. "Three hours, but you really should remain in bed until you regather your runic power." After getting a look of confusion from the Rider, Yuji explained, "the internal energy everyone possesses, I have higher than many, you have higher than anyone alive, and some normal people have elevated levels. Those who has elevated levels but don't have runes are targets of the Zintar, because they are called Dreamers."

"Is there a way to gather my runic power sooner?" Katari interrupted, obviously impatient. "I don't know, but I know someone who will, come on." A push of a button and Yuji transported them to the city, to the point where they are standing next to a fountain. "Why are we here? Who is this guy we are meeting, friend of yours?" Katari asked, as he chased after Yuji, who was darting between people faster than Katari could track. "He isn't really a friend as he is a contact," Yuji said, nodding to the man sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper, which was upside down and backwards.

"Umm…excuse me sir." Yuji was unable to stop Katari from approaching the guy, who had a dark green vest on over a dress shirt and a leather jacket on top of all of it. He also had on dark blue jeans and sneakers, his left sleeve also had safety pins holding the outside and inside closed. "My friend knows you." A soft chuckle and the guy tossed the newspaper behind him, standing up and glancing at Katari. "Does he now? Well what is your friend's name?" His voice was mysterious, no one accent, and he spoke the dialogue of many regions, so it was hard to place where he was from.

"Eiji, lay off him, he's the Legacy Rider, and he wants to know if he can gather runic power faster, if there is any way." Eiji chuckled, nodding a few times, pulling a briefcase out of nowhere and opening it, handing Yuji a piece of paper. "That's all I got, not many people know about runic power, so it's hard to gather information about it." He gave a quick wave before he went to leave, only to be attacked by an armadillo type monster. "Katari, you know the drill."

"Right! LegacyDriver!" He held it up so his left arm formed an L with his body, and then he put it on, pulling his rune out. "Henshin!" He held the rune out before inserting it and transforming. "Legacy Drive!" In a matter of minutes he found himself leaping around try to avoid the Armadillo as it rolled around, and he could feel himself getting weaker, and used the last of his energy to toss the Armadillo somewhere, before he de-henshined and fell to his knees, the diver and rune falling to the ground.

"According to this, we have to seek out a rune master whose power is double that of Katari's. There's the problem, how many rune masters are even still alive? The last of them died when the Akayi fought the Zintar." Yuji looked back at the unconscious form of Katari, and sighed. "He never lets me finish explaining stuff, and he's always in a hurry." "Yeah, well, not all the rune masters are dead…there is one, but he's a master of the technology runes." Eiji said, smiling.

"Where are we going?!" Katari asked, as Yuji drove him into the city of Fuuto. "To see someone who can help you gather runic energy better." Yuji said, as he pulled up in front of a building, whose sign read _Narumi Detective Agency_. "Detectives? How can detectives help me gather runic energy?" Katari asked, as he followed Yuji inside and through the door with the hats. "Ahh, Yuji, it has been awhile." A guy inside said, as they exchanged bows.

"It has, however, I'm not here for a visit, Katari is the new Rider, and he needs help gathering runic energy faster, and I hear you are a rune master." The guy, who happens to have a cup of coffee up to his mouth, does a spit take on Yuji, checking the door to be sure its closed. "News travels fast, apparently, let me guess, he's impatient and reckless?" "Bingo, never lets me explain anything."

"Give me an hour, he'll be ready then, in the meantime, try and fight the Zintars, now, shoo!" Philip waved him off, and turned to Katari, as Yuji went outside to meet with Eiji. "What's up with you? You've changed, Eiji, last week you were more than easy to find, this week you seem to be avoiding people. Why?"

"Sometimes things change, Yuji, I gained information on something big, I need to get more info on it, so until I get it, I'm gonna be hangin around the sphere with y'all two for a while."

Yuji opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Philip and Katari rushing out, Philip telling Katari to keep going as he pulled Yuji to one side. "You finish it?" He asked, watching Katari. "Yeah, although the smashed GaiaMemories were hard to extract power from." Yuji said, handing a rune to Philip with had the dual-colored W from the Rider the guy was part of. "Thanks!" Philip shouted, and he chased Katari.

Crouching behind an overturned car, the two looked out at the monster, which looked like an alien armadillo, the same one from earlier. "What is that? A Dopant?" Philip asked, and Katari pulled him back behind their makeshift shield. "It's a Zintar, but it looks different from earlier, like it somehow got powered even more. He stood up, pulling his LegacyDriver. "LegacyDriver!" He pulled his rune, holding it out as it charged, and shouted, "henshin!" He popped it into his Driver "Legacy Drive!"

He flipped over the car and charged forwards, as Philip sat there watching. _He can't win this…not without W's power…I've got an idea!_ "Katari!" He said, running up and ejecting the Legacy rune, sticking the W rune in Katari's right hand. "W drive, and let your runes guide you!" Katari nodded, holding the rune out, as it split in half, and he held it so the two halves, which looked like the Cyclone and Trigger memories, formed a W. "W drive!" He flipped them into his hand and slid his thumb down so the halves came together, returning to the rune form. "Henshin!"

After placing the rune in, the runes on his body sent another wave out to transform him, and the right side of his suit changed to a bright green, which his runes going down the right side, and he looked down at the new form. "Woah…cool!" He ran forward, faster than the Zintar, managing to catch it and kick it somewhere. He flipped forward and shot several blasts of air into the sky, and hear a shout from the Zintar as it rolled out from a parking garage. "There you are!" Katari's voice echoed as if he had a second person speaking with him, and he inserted the trigger memory he summoned into the gun he was wielding. "Maximum drive!" He fired multiple times and then charged his runes as he leapt into the air. "Rider kick! Double style!" His runes surged across his body, and then split down the center as he did the rider kick which was the signature of double.

"That was awesome, Katari!" Phillip said, before they heard the screams, and ran into the parking garage and saw the women with dark purple runes spreading across her body. "Woah, what's going on there?!" Katari pulled out his dream catcher rune, charging it as he spoke. "That Zintar sent his spirit into her lifelong dream…now it's my job to fix it. Dream drive!" He popped the rune in and drew a D in the air with his hand as he was teleported in.

As he looked around inside, he saw the very town he had just been in, and the same woman, with an older looking detective, the Zintar was attacking him, causing the woman to scream and try and break them up. _More detectives? Seriously?!_ He thought, as he charged in, having reverted to his Legacy form. He pulled his sword and started slashing at the monster. He got knocked back, and inserted the double rune into his sword, as it called out "Double rune drive!" The runes shot up it as he landed it hard against the Zintar, which exploded. As he turned to eject his rune, he heard the guy whisper "double?"

Katari dehenshined and fell to his knees as he returned to the regular world, and he eventually struggled to his feet. "Katari!" He turned and saw Yuji run up, with Phillip and Eiji following. "You disappeared and I got worried so I went to get Yuji, and you already know everything you need to know. But, if you ever need information, call me up, I'll be happy to get it for you." Phillip handed Katari a piece of paper with a phone number on it before leaving, and Yuji, Eiji, and Katari returned to the Gyrosphere.

"Who was that guy? Because he wasn't just some rune master, he told me he had access to everything ever written." Yuji sighed at what Katari said, nodding. "He was half of Kamen Rider Double, and he is why you now have the W rune." He said, looking at Eiji. "What was this big discovery you had anyway?" "That's my business, let's just say we need to find ORE journal first."

"ORE journal? Some magazine will help with a big discovery?" Eiji asked, as he followed Yuji to the car.


End file.
